


Centaur sighting

by SpookyStar29



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Awkward Lucifer is fun, Awkwardness, Dan is confused like always but I love him, Friendship, Humor, Literal hot-mom-vibes, Lucifer „Mommy issues always present“ Morningstar, Maze and Charlotte as quite-not-yet-friends-but-almost, Multi, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29694006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookyStar29/pseuds/SpookyStar29
Summary: Lucifer has a pool on his terrasse. Charlotte loves water. It’s winter and she’s frozen to the bones.Just a short, fun, slightly provocative and awkward situation between my favorite peeps from hell.
Relationships: Dan Espinoza/Original Charlotte Richards, Lucifer Morningstar & Original Charlotte Richards
Kudos: 10





	Centaur sighting

**Author's Note:**

> I might have used Tricia’s „bathing nude“-thing as an inspiration to turn it into a Charlotte-characteristic because it has great potential for awkwardness around Lucifer.  
> And yes, I used a caption under a certain Instagram picture of hers as title because I couldn’t come up with anything better and it cracks me up lol

LA did have something in common with hell. It never froze over, at least not completely. Still, around November it was the coldest during the whole year, and Charlotte Richards HATED the cold. It made her shiver from head to toe, so much that even Lucifer noticed.  
"You're frozen, darling."  
"Yeah I realize." She trembled as they stepped out of the elevator into his loft. "You don't have any fluffy socks or a hot water bottle here, don't you? Or tea?"  
He laughed silently. "Will a drink suffice?"  
Charlotte smiled. "I think I'll be much better after that, thank you." She shivered another time and he stepped closer out of instinct.  
"You know what?" He rubbed her arms. "I'll get you a warm jacket of mine and then prepare us something to drink. Be right back."  
On his way he turned around to Charlotte who had flopped down on the couch.  
"In case you forgot“, he called over his shoulder. „I've got a whirlpool out there, you could always jump in."  
He left into his bedroom, only to return a few moments later  
"What would you like to dr..." He stopped on the last staircase. The couch was empty.  
He wondered where she was but then decided to get their drinks first, a martini rosso for her.  
With the jacket draped over his arm and carrying to glasses, he looked around, confused where she disappeared to. Finally he called out for her.  
"Charlotte?"  
“I’m outside”, came a reply.  
Lucifer blinked in confusion but followed her voice. What was Charlotte-I-hate-the-cold-Richards doing outsi …  
He stopped right on track, staring at the sight in front of him.  
Charlotte, in the pool, eyes closed in relaxation, leaning her head against the rim. Something within his dropped and his throat went dry, which was a feeling he had only felt when his mother … got undressed on the street.  
Well. His jacket wasn’t in need anymore. "I ... I didn't think you would actually ..."  
„Why shouldn’t I?” She opened her eyes and met his. “Hot water in cold weather is the best thing imaginable. And now give me that martini.“ She moved to her side and reached out for the glass.  
He closed his eyes. "You are not wearing anything."  
Charlotte chuckled. "Since when do YOU get flustered about that."  
He stared at her, focusing on her eyes. ONLY her eyes. "Since you are not someone I would ever sleep with, and you know why!“  
She crossed her arms on the patted floor and smug smirked at him. „You said you’ve seen me naked before. So what’s the big deal?“  
The strange feeling reappeared and an awkward, unpleasant feeling ran over his back. „Well the deal is that that was my mum, and something I really shouldn’t have seen, and … good dad!“ He exhaled. „Do I really need to explain myself further?“  
Charlotte giggled, clearly finding this a lot funnier than she should. „I’m sorry Lucifer, I just had to.“  
He snorted and handed her the glass. “Stop lying. You’re not sorry a bit.”  
Charlotte shrugged, a water droplet fell from her shoulder. “Maybe.” The look on her face was pure mischief. „But seriously.” She swirled the glass and took a sip. “Would you have expected me to jump into your pool with my clothes on?“  
„I wouldn’t have expected you to follow my invitation which was actually a joke in the first place.“  
At that, Charlotte’s face lost it’s cheekiness for the first time. „I hope you don’t mind …“  
„Of course not.“ He sat down on the ground next to her, carefully avoiding to get too close to the rim. He wasn’t sure why, but Charlotte seemed exactly like the type of woman who’d either pull him into the water in a moment he wasn’t paying attention or at least sprinkle water all over him. „Can’t throw a woman out of my pool, that would make me an asshole.“   
„So we are good?“  
„Course we are.“ Smiling, he reached out with his glass. She clicked.  
„Just …“ He motioned with his hands. „Stay under the water level, okay?“  
Charlotte laughed, the light mirroring in her crystal skyblue eyes. „Deal. Scaredy cat.“

It was nice, actually. They were both quiet, enjoying each other’s presence, the only sound coming from the water whenever she shifted.  
Until he made out a faint “ding” of his elevator and wondered who on earth was visiting him that late. Hopefully not Chloe – she knew Charlotte and him had grown close, but him sitting next to her while she was bathing nude was a little extreme.  
He turned around as he made out footsteps and was relieved when he saw his favorite demon approaching. The demon who only had to take a single look to ask: "What is happening here?"  
Charlotte turned her head. „Hi Maze“, she smiled.  
Maze didn’t smile. Instead, her attention was drawn to somewhere else – her eyes fell on the pile of clothes on the small bank. Or better … her bra folded neatly on it.  
She blinked. Then turned to Charlotte. Her eyes twinkled. "Are you naked?"  
„Well what do you think, Maze“, Lucifer deadpanned. „I do not own bikinis.“  
A wide grin spread on her lips. "Can I join?"  
Lucifer rolled his eyes and Charlotte shrugged. „Whatever you want, it’s not my pool.“  
Lucifer cleared his throat. „Spare yourself the excitement, Maze, keep in mind that she has a boyfriend.“  
Charlotte reached out to gently slap his ancle. „I can speak for myself, guardian devil.“  
Maze rolled her eyes. „Spoilsport.“ She grabbed the drink out of Lucifer’s hand and took a sip. „It’s too cold out here anyways.“  
Charlotte smiled at him. „Since when did you get so protective over being faithful?“  
„Since you are my friend, and Dan is … well, we’ve grown accustomed and don’t hate each other anymore, but I know if anything would happen and he could blame me … he’d jump at the opportunity.“  
„You called him „douche“ for years. What do you expect?“  
Lucifer nodded. „Point taken.“

He glanced over his shoulder, seeing Maze pouring herself a drink, too, but stayed inside. She was actually right, it was getting chilly – and as if Charlotte had had the exact same thought, she turned and gave him a nod.  
„You DO know that at some point I need to get out of this pool, right?“  
Brief horror flashed over his features. „Right. Yes. Maze?!“, he called into the loft. „Would you be so kind and get a bathrobe for our dear mermaid here?“  
Charlotte chuckled. „Mermaid.“  
If he were astonished that Maze actually did what she told, he didn’t know. But the moment he saw her approaching he knew WHY she did him the favor. “I said bathrobe, Maze, not ‘tiniest towel you could find’.“  
Maze grinned smugly. “Just because YOU are the prude here doesn’t mean I have to be too.” He rolled his eyes. “Oh for dad’s sake.”  
The demon’s dark eyes focused on Charlotte and he couldn’t just not interpret it as a look of hunger. „May I dress the lady?“ The overexagerated friendliness in her voice only contributed to his thoughts.   
„You may. This one is waaaay to awkward around me.“ Without warning Charlotte placed her hands on the rim and pushed herself up.  
Lucifer quickly turned around and almost fell into the pool. „Holy hell, a little warning, please!“  
The sadistic giggle originating from Charlotte and the piercing look of Maze in his back didn’t make it easier.  
„You’ve got a nice butt“, he heard Maze say. „What is your secret?“  
„Do you really want to know that?“, was what Charlotte fired back just equally teasing.  
Now he really, really wished for Chloe to be here.  
„You two are going to kill me one day.“ He shook his head. „Remind me to never leave the both of you alone. Or be near you in that case, better said.“  
He felt a hand on his shoulder and risked to turn around, luckily seeing Charlotte wrapped in the black towel who was giving him a gentle, teasing pad. Her eyes were sparkling. „But it is so much fun to torture you.“  
He made a sound. “Maze isn’t good for you.”  
“She wasn’t lucky yet to have a piece of Maze”, the demon said.   
Lucifer signed and shook his head, deciding to let it slide to not make it even more awkward. Instead he moved to the bar. Poured himself a second drink. He really needed that now.

Especially when he saw Maze carrying Charlotte’s pile of clothes back into the living room. Of course didn’t let the chance slip to get a closer look on her undergarments.  
And this exact second the elevator opened again – and Dan Espinoza stepped out. Dan who stopped right when his eyes fell on Charlotte and Maze.  
„What …“  
„I swear Daniel, I am innocent and I have nothing to do with this.” He held up his hands. Dan’s eyes moved from him to Charlotte to Maze and back again. It was Maze rising to speak. „Your dearest girlfriend just decided to dive into the pool and I … appreciated the sight.“  
Lucifer downed a drink. „Not making it better, Maze!“  
Charlotte, still smirking like this whole situation was the funniest she had ever been in, took her clothes. “Thank you, Maze.”  
“Need help?”  
What followed was a joined choir of saying her name in two ways – outraged and incredulous from Daniel, desperate from Lucifer. Maze held up her hands in surrender.  
“Just asking”, she mumbled, flopping on the couch. But she was not subtle at all when she watched Charlotte disappear into the bedroom.

Lucifer exhaled. “Drink, Daniel?”  
The cop made a face. “Not sure, actually.”  
Lucifer already had poured him one and handed the glass over. At least, this was something they both agreed on.

Moments later, Charlotte came strolling back, finally fully dressed and presentable to look at again. He had a feeling he wasn’t the only one glad about that.  
“And next time” She tapped against his chest. “I’ll bring a bathing suit.”


End file.
